Are Hearts need to Love
by KLSSCAD
Summary: This is my First Fanfic, So if its no good im sorry. But put a lot of effort in well tryed to anyway. Its Ashley and Spencer and some other charcters but mainly Spashley. Hope u enjoy.x
1. Chapter 1

**Are Hearts need to Love**

**So obviously this is a Ashley and Spencer story not sure where im going with it yet so wont be many summaries as of yet. This is my first fan fiction so don't expect it to be excellent but I hope its not to bad, and I hope you all like.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was early Friday morning and the last day of school before the weekend. Spencer had just finished getting ready for school when her cell phone rang. She flipped up the phone and answered with a smile.

"Hello" answered Spencer "Hello baby, u nearly ready" said the voice on the other line "Hey Ash yeah im ready when you are" "Ok cool I be round in 5 c you soon" said Ashley in a cheery tone Within 5 minuets Ashley was waiting outside for Spencer in her silver BMW convertible, Spencer opened the door to Ashley's car and slid into the seat next to her girlfriend.  
Ashley looked over at Spencer and smiled which was immediately returned. "So we going to get going or you going to sit there smiling at me all day" asked Spencer with a chuckle. "Well I was thinking about it but then I got thinking that you forgot something extremely important today" said Ashley in a teasing tone.  
"Oh and what would that be?" asked and intrigued Spencer "Well that would be my good morning kiss, but seeing as you didn't remember we can just skip it and get to the school thing" Said Ashley pretending to be mad Spencer rolled her eyes at her incredibly cute girlfriend and leaned over an kissed Ashley. "Morning" smiled Spencer.  
With that they headed to school.

**King High**

Spencer and Ashley strolled into school hand in hand. "Hey Lezbos get a room" Said someone in a bitchy tone both girls didn't need to look to see who had said it, " FUCK U MADISON" said Ashley in a angry tone as she turned to face the annoying cheerleader. "And if I don't what you going to do about it bitch"  
"Oh you wanna see what im going to do about it" threatened Ashley as she stepped towards Madison fist raised. Just as Ashley was about to smack the mouthy cheerleader a pair of gentle hands wrapped round hers and pulled her back.  
"Come on Ash please don't she's not worth it" begged Spencer Just looking into Spencer's eyes made Ashley forget what she was doing and she also new she could never deny the girl anything. "Yeah listen to your little bitch" butted in Madison totally ruining the moment and sparking up the anger with in Ashley again this time Ash couldn't let it go, its one thing to insult her but to bring Spencer into it was another thing. With that Ashley swung around and punched Madison sending the girl flying to the ground, "Don't ever ever call her that again or I do worse next time" Said Ashley glaring at a stunned Madison. Next thing Ashley new she being dragged into the hall way by a very flushed Spencer, "Why do you always let her get to you" said Spencer in a understanding but stern tone.  
"What so you just want me to leave it when she's rude to you like that!" answered Ashley clearly upset by the question as she was just defending Spencer from the insane head case that was Madison.  
"That's not what im saying im glad you where sticking up for me, but there was no need to hit her you know she always finding a way to get at you, plus I can look after my self remember" Replied Spencer not meaning to sound ungrateful but knowing that's how Ashley was going to take it as soon as it came out her mouth.  
"Fine you know what next time I wont bother" Yelled Ashley as she stormed off down the hall. Spencer sighed and thought to her self great what a brilliant start to the weekend as she began to walk to her next class.

**Lunch Time**

Spencer was sitting at her and Ashley's table hoping the girl wasn't still pissed about this morning, but seeing as lunch was nearly over she was beginning to wonder.  
Then snapping her out of her thinking, she felt a body slide into the seat next to her she didn't even need to look up to know it was Ashley.

"So im sorry about the whole storming off an yelling at you earlier" Said Ashley in a sincere tone and pulling the most adorable puppy dog face ever. Spencer turned to look at the brunette and nodded " Don't worry bout it I shouldn't of said what I did you was just looking out for me" "Ok so does this mean we r cool now" asked Ashley wearing a hopeful smile "Off course I was never mad" replied Spencer leaning over and kissing the girl on the cheek, Ashley then took the opportunity to turn and kiss Spencer softly on the lips, Spencer just smiled and returned the kiss her tongue grazing Ashley's lips as an indication for entry which was quickly accepted. The school bell then rung forcing the girls to leave there make out session for now, and with a sigh they got out there seats and headed to there next class both with huge smiles plastered on there faces.

* * *

**So I know all happy, happy at the mo but for how long? Will be bringing in some new characters next chapter. So for now hope u enjoyed and please all comments are welcome. Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was 4:30 and school had finished an hour ago the girls were laying on Ashley's bed deciding what to do for the evening.  
"Well hey how bout we go to Grey's tonight then" asked Ashley as she turned on to her side to look at Spencer. "Yeah sounds good, I think Kyla and Aiden are going tonight they said something bout a new band playing" "Great, since when did they become all couple like" asked Ashley turning up her nose at the thought. "Since Aiden like asked her" mimicked Spencer "An why you care so much ?" "I don't care if he wants to date sister from hell, he is more than welcome"  
"Good so that's the plan then me, you, Aiden and the sister from hell at grey's.  
"Sounds like it" smiled Ashley

**Later that evening at Greys**

The girls entered Greys and headed straight for the bar, "I will get the drinks, how bout you go see if you can find Aiden" told Ashley.  
With that Spencer headed through the crowd to find Aiden but on the way a tall red head fell into her nearly knocking her to the ground.  
"OMG im so sorry" said the red head helping steady Spencer, "Oh hey don't worry bout it accidents happened" said the blonde turning to smile at the other girl.  
"Well how bout I buy you a drink in a way to make up for nearly flattening you" asked the red head with a wink.  
Just as Spencer was about to decline the offer she felt two arms wrap around her waist.  
"Nah she doesn't need clumsy people like you buying drinks for her im quite capable of supplying my girlfriend with alcohol" smirked Ashley as she moved Spencer away from the red head.  
As they reached an empty table Spencer sat down an turned to Ashley "Well that was a bit rude wasn't it"  
"Yeah I know how dare she flirt with you"  
"You know I didn't mean her Ash"  
"Well I hope your not referring to me"  
"She was just being polite"  
"Polite my ass, she was flirting with you an if you don't remember your already taken"  
"Aww is Ashley getting all jealous" teased Spencer as she scooted closer to her girlfriend.  
"No, I just don't take kindly to people hitting on you in front of me" stated Ashley as she folded her arms across her chest.  
Spencer couldn't help but smile and turned Ashley's face towards her and kissed her softly on the lips "Now do you really want to spend all night worrying about her or" before Spencer could finish that sentence Ashley's lips was on hers totally forgetting about the red head and her flirting.  
"Ahem" was the next thing the girls herd distracting them from there make out session both turning to see who the unwanted interruption was from.  
They looked up to see Aiden grinning from ear to ear "Well hello ladies, don't stop on my account". This earned him a smack from Ashley who then rolled her eyes when she saw he was with Sister from hell.  
"Hey guys" said Kyla as she slid into the seat next to Spencer, Aiden then sitting next to her.  
"Bands just about to start "she added, All four then turned to the stage Spencer noticing the lead singer was the red head from earlier.  
The red head then began to introduce the band an her self and it turns out her name was Marisa, she introduced her first song as Your Beautiful and began to sing Spencer couldn't help but notice how beautiful her voice was and couldn't help but get lost in the song. Half way through the song Spencer and Marisa court eye contact and as she sang the next line it was clear she was singing it to her.

Your beautiful its true

When I saw your face In crowded place

I just don't know what to do

Cause I never be with you!

This however didn't go un noticed by Ashley who gritted her teeth an decided not to stress on the matter she trusted Spencer and Spencer was hers no need to fret or is there?

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun lol, going to have to leave it there for now next chapter will be up soon. Review are welcome hope u enjoyed. TTFN**


End file.
